Trapped in a Candy Shop
by xUniqueMoniquex
Summary: My first Wrestling story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"_**TRAPPED IN A CANDY SHOP; Chapter One: 5 Best Friends"**_

"HELLO! Kelly!" yelled the Punky Princess. "If you like Jeff, good luck!"

"What?! Ash I am not attractive to Jeff for the 46th time today!" yelled the blond.

"Whatevs, but what did you mom say about us going away for winter vacation?" said the punky princess, grinning.

"She said yeah, of course!" Kelly said as she closed her locker and headed to the front doors of Danielle Academy.

Kelly and Ashley saw their hyper-active friends heading toward them.

_OH-NO! thought Kelly and Ash._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove to Kelly's house after a 10-hour school-filled day.

"HEY!! WEEE HAD SOO MUCH FUN AT SMOOTHIE QUEEN!!" said a certain hyper Candi-Coated Diva named Candice Michelle.

"WHAT SHE SAID!! I ORDERED TWICE AS MANY SMOOTHIES THAN LAST TIME!" laughed the 2x Playboy Cover Model, Torrie Wilson.

"You two seriously need to calm down! My mom is still sleeping. She worked all night last night." said the other Blondette Kelly Kelly as she tip-toed into her house.

"OMG We're going to Fourdice for winter break! 3 weeks with my 4 best friends! Speaking of that, where is Melina?" said the Candi-Coated Diva.

"She said she'll text us later but lets go shopping for outfits for Fourdice" suggest The 2x playboy covergirl.

"I think i'll just nap" said Kelly.

"OK call me later Kel."said Ashley as she left with the others.

* * *

_I wish i could ask him out but its so hard when your emeny is dating him. But hopefully I'll have the courage to ask after winter break or hopefully before than........Until next time, Stay beautiful, Stay smart._

Kelly wrote her last words before she went on her winter break that Saturday.

She then heard her phone ring. _Hmm i never get a call around 11._

Kelly tied her robe together then answered her phone .

"Kelly speaking" said Kelly.

"WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU CALL ME?!" yelled the Punky Princess.

"Ashy i'm sorry but i fell asleep. DAMN IT YOU HAVE TO GET MEDICATION!" shouted the Blondette.

"Sorry but Melina's gone missing." the Punky Princess said worried.

THANX FOR READING! REVIEW! AND DONT BE SO HARD ON ME ITS MY FIRST STORY EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Trapped in the Candy Shop; Chapter Two: MISSING?!"**_

"Are you serious?! How did you find out?!" Kelly asked as she got, angry.

"Randy told John who told Jeff who told Chris who told Punk who told Candi who told Torrie who told ME!" Ashley said, gasping for air.

"Wow, who last seen her?" Kelly asked.

"I think she was with Candi and Torrz at Smoothie Queen." Ashley replied.

"OK Meet me at my house at 2 tomorrow." Kelly told Ashley then hang up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley and Kelly went to Melina's house the next day.

Ashley knocked on the door.

"MELINA! MELINA ARE YOU HERE?!" Ashley screamed.

"I'll call her." Ashley said as she dialed Melina's number.

"Hey Guys. This is Melina; I'm busy at the moment but call back later!" Melina answer machine said and went to a beep.

"DAMN IT! HER ANSWER MACHINE CAME ON!"Ashley yelled.

"Well lets calm down,how about we go to the candy shop with the others?" Kelly suggested.

"Okay" Ashley said as they walked to Dave's Candy Shop where they go every Saturday Afternoon.

"Howdy Girlys!" Dave greeted.

"Hiya Dave" Ashley said cheerful.

Kelly nudged her in her arm.

"Oww!"Ashley whispered to Kelly as they walked in.

"Hey Kellz! Hey Ashy!" The 2x Playboy cover girl Torrie Wilson greeted. "Any Luck?"

"Nope,just a stupid answering machine" Kelly replied as she sat down.

"Where is Candi?" Ashley asked as she took off her coat and mittens. "We have to work 2 hours later today"

"I dont know. Call her" Torrie said.

"Like _THAT_ is the first time i heard that tonight"Ashley said as she dailed Candice's number.

"Hey Ashy! Any Luck today?"Candice asked as she answered her phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Ashley asked.

"There is a such thing as CALLER I.D!" Candice said laughing.

"Okay but no. Where are you? If your late again, Dave will fire you!" Ashley said.

"Okay Olay i'm coming....JEEZ!" Candice said as she hung up.

"She's on her way here" Ashley said as she put on her work shirt.

"Kellz,yours in the back"Torrie said to the blondette.

"Okay,But why arent you in your work clothles?" Kelly asked.

"I have it" Torrie said as she took off her jacket to reveal her work shirt all bejeweled and her face on the front.

"Nice!"Kelly and Ashley said.

* * *

"Wow Dave must her gotten used to those meds,He is physco!" a tired Torrie said.

"But we have to stay here for another 2 FREAKIN HOURS while he goes to PARTY!" Kelly said.

"I'm leaving,My winter vaction is waiting."Ashley said as she headed for the door. She budged it twice. It wouldnt open.

"Whats wrong Ash?" Candice asked.

"The door wont budge" Ashley said as she tried again.

"WE'RE LOCKED IN!!!" Kelly screamed.


End file.
